Tales Behind Paper
by TwoSideOfSameMirror
Summary: <html><head></head>When The Angels sing ... I will write for them</html>
1. Chapter 1 : Angelus Cantus

_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any song mentioned here  
><em>

The Tale Behind Paper

Winter come again this year with its pure white snow covering the ground and painting it white. It's a season when people mostly stay at home, enjoying their time with their family while waiting for Christmas. It's a beautiful moment when the world is all white.

Among the house, there is one house which stands out the most. The difference of color from other houses, while the other house has grey color from its brick, this house is brown and dirty. It's worn out and small, the windows are cracked some also broken. A blond young boy live here, he is poor and having an illness. His cloth is dirty and has many sew on it. He keeps coughing from the chill of air.

Being an orphan from start has leads him with no direction of life.

The young boy stands up from his chair and move nears the fireplace to warm himself. A puff of white smoke comes out from his mouth. "I need to buy food", the boy open the cupboard and take out some wool robe along with scarf. After he make sure he is ready, he open the cracked door carefully and step outside.

The white world in his eyes is just like an embodiment of calmness. Staring through the blank sky makes you feel bored, but it's like a mirror which could reflect what's inside you.

"_The name is Len, Kagamine Len. I am just a beggar living in the corner of this town, this common and simple town. I have no memories of my past life. I wake up one month ago with condition like this without knowing anything. So far my eyes look, all I could understand is that I am surrounded by a white blank world"_

Len go to grocery stores to buy some food. But the grocer is not a kind man. He shouts several times at him because of his appearance. On his way to market, some kids throw snow at him and insult him. The town always got one important rule which they must obey: "Never forgive the beggar". The reason behind this rule is still a mystery. No one truly knows why it exists before. All they know is to obey it so they could live. Anyone who dares not to obey it will die mercilessly.

Ever since he wakes up in this Town, he never gets used to this kind of treatment. Everything is too new to him, such sudden situation make him could not do anything to oppose.

"_The day when I live in this place, the blank portrait enters my mind. My memories are all blank. Not even painted with anything yet, a clean and blank canvas. After few days of adaptation, my memories are only painted with black and gray colors, black for pain and gray for confusion"_

Len pass by one of the mural at the town. Len feels amazed at the drawing on the wall. No people around other than him who are interested with it. The Mural show drawing of an Angel descends from heaven holding a baby on her hands. For him, it's something which he never see before, perhaps he ever see it but since all memories are reset to zero, this is his first time to see something like that.

Len walk inside the building behind the mural where many pieces of stones buried in the sand floor. The sand feels uncomfortable in his feet as he steps on it.

"Hey Len!"

Len turn his head towards where the voice comes from. He caught the sight of Angel flying in front of him.

"Yes, I decide to come here again. Did I bother you guys?"

The angel smile at him "Of course you are not, come on in! Everyone is waiting!" he fly away to further chamber as he finish talking. Len walk to where he went in.

He reaches a large room where he could see many Angels waiting for him. They smile at him and he responds back their smile.

"_These white winged beings are my friends. When I first wake up, they are the one who greet me. Since then I will visit them inside this large ruins. They are also the one who discover my hidden talent. The drawing and writing implanted inside me is the only things which lead to my memories. So far my effort to search for my memories is still fruitless, but I believe, one day … I will find it back. Talking about those Angels, they call themselves "Angelus Cantus" which means "Singing Angel". Yes, their voice is very beautiful, that's why I could "forge" a story from their songs. For example like this Female Angel with teal pig tailed hair. Her song, "Prisoner of Love" gives me inspiration to create another world based on it. Inside this world, she is a girl who has lost her love and stay as Prisoner of Love for not be able to reach her love yet remain captive inside her heart. This White haired Angel sings "Amrita", creating a world full of sorrow. A world where she is tormented as a tool based on her own wish in order to atone her kin's sins. I have forged few stories from them, though there are some Angels who still not request it. Once the story is done, they will scatter it at the sky, sharing it with other people. Every time I write, it feels like … I have create another world. A world with me as the God and they as those Angels as a doll who dance on my palm."_

"It's been bothering me for a while …" said Len with curios tone

"What is it? Is something bugging your life?" ask Iroha, the pink haired angel

"You could talk about it, we will listen" the brunette angel, Meiko giggled

"Umm no, it's not about my life. I just wonder what Angels doing in this town?"

"Hey! Are you trying to drive us out from this town?" said the blonde long haired angel, Neru

"No!no! That's not what I mean!" Len abruptly respond in panic

"Baaaakaaaa! I am kidding!" Neru giggles when she sees how cute he reacts to it

"Sheessh don't scare me"

"Well … you wanna know? It's easy, we are guiding people here so that they don't fall inside sins" Haku answer his question

"But … I don't see any change within them, they just doing the same"

"We also hope they will follow the right path, but as we said, we only guide not force them" said the purple haired male angel, Gakupo

"Is it difficult to follow the right path?"

"Depends, a strong heart is needed in order to follow the right one. But mostly mortal give up on it" said the azure haired male angel, Kaito

"I see …"

"It takes 3 years to follow the right way but it's only takes 3 seconds to follow the bad ones, unfair right?" said Miku

"But there is actually one secret to do it" said Meiko

"What secret?"

"It's easy Len" said Neru

"It's … love" said Miku

"_Love?"_

"_It's something new for me, as the person who just lives within one month"_

"_There are too many things which I could not understand"_

"_Those angels said I will eventually learn it as my life progressing"_

"_But what is love? I only know it's something which beyond my understanding comprehends"_

"_Something which doesn't have form usually is harder to understand" _

"_The same goes for my drawing and story" _

"_After chatting for a while with them, I decide to take a walk on the mountain. There is an abandoned castle lies there. Mostly people scared to go there but not for me. The scenery behind the castle is too beautiful rather than scary. I decide to go there and draw there. I must not let this chance slip"_

Len decides to draw the castle from behind. He enjoy drawing the scenery there, he include the scenery along with the backside of the castle. The glass window which open wide is like a sign someone is there. He did not feel scared with this phenomena, it's something which should be included inside his picture. Once it's done, he looks at his sketchbook and show satisfied face.

"Perfect!"

The picture is very lively, he could transform the haunted scenery into something which so beautiful. The picture got the scary atmosphere but is combined with the calm and pretty scenery of mountain behind it. He chuckle, happiness filled inside him. He strips the page, letting the wind blow it to wherever it is, hoping that someone will look into it.

The Breezes flow past his blonde along with the change sight of his eyes. His eyes fixed on one object the moment it turns around. He is stunned, stunned when his eyes are directed towards the glass window.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Experience

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Lullaby For You"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid_

_Disclaimer: I own the character "Kir"_

The Blonde Princess stares down at the blonde boy below her. Her eyes have caught an unusual sight. The boy wears a worn out cloth, so she think he might be a beggar. On the other hand, the boy can't turn his eyes from the Princess on the window. Her appearance charm him, within this one month time line, is his first time see her.

The girl suddenly startled by the voice of storm angry on the sky. She breaks the eye contact and run inside the castle. Len try to call her back, but it's no use. The glass window returns to its lifeless state.

"Len what's wrong? You have been spacing out these few days" ask the blond haired female Angel, Kir. Today only Kir who accompanies him, but Len has been mindless state from start.

"No, it's just …"

"Just?"

_Kir is one of the Angelus Cantus who got the most sensitive caution. She could feel the slight change within someone's heart whether it's human or not. Just like my case, she immediately knows something is wrong within me just by looking. Mostly she is silent and usually no one could break her stone face. But who knows behind her silent attitude, she got an ability like that.  
><em>

"So what's bugging you?" ask the blond Angel once again

"Meiko ever mention about the secret to follow right path …"

"Love you mean?"

Len nod

"When I study about it, I found out there are too many meaning behind it. Thus I get annoyed and leave it. But just yesterday … I saw her"

"The blond Princess you mean"

"Ho-ho-how did you know!"

"I am putting all kind of possibilities which might happen and that is the conclusion I found"

"Th-that's too random"

"We have known you for quite some time, Len. You are not a person who gets distracted so easily. So in other words only new things could distract you"

_That's amazing. Don't tell me she knows all secret I have been hiding.  
><em>

"Umm … ye-yeah" Len scratch his head, don't know what to say

Len continued, "I can't let it out my mind ever since then. Her image keep appearing in my mind. It's like completely carved inside my head. I want … to draw her, but nothing come to mind the moment I stare at blank canvas"

"… then I could certain you are really interested with her"

"e-eh! no! no! no! th-that's not what I mean" he blushed while trying to defend himself. He keeps his head down to hide his flushed face.

"I guess it is time for me to ask"

"Huh?

"Could you forge a story for me?"

"Umm … sure, but why so sudden?"

"Maybe it could help you"

"U-um sure ... let me hear the song"

The Blond Angel step into center of the room, she close her eyes and inhales the air before she let out her voice.

_I am kinda excited. Wonder what kind of voice she had. This is the first time I hear Kir singing_

Len observe carefully her lips movement as she sing the songs ….

* * *

><p><strong>Kawatta no wa boku na no ka keshiki na no ka fuan dakedo <strong>

**Tonari ni mamoritai kimi ga ireba ii to ima omotta**

**Wasuretai koto mo aru keredo**

**Furikaeru to yowaku naru kedo**

**Omoide wa kokoro no takaramono da kara**

**Soba ni aru no sa**

_Is it me who is strange? Or is it the scenery? I'm worried_

_But just now I thought that you, who I want to protect, should be next to me_

_There are things that I want to forget_

_If I look back, I'll become weak_

_But since my memories are treasures of my heart_

_They're by my side_

* * *

><p><em>It's … beautiful, like the other Angel, she could also sing so well. But what makes me surprise more … her voice … its sounds like an adult voice, mature and rich with emotion. I close my eyes, carefully listen to it<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby For You<strong>

**Ashita no hikari wa matte iru kara**

**May tomorrow be wonderful too**

**Te o toriaeru chikara ga areba**

**Nemuri kara samete mo hitori ja nai**

_Lullaby For You_

_Because the light of tomorrow is waiting_

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_If the strength of being able to take up each other's hands exists_

_Then even when I wake from slumber, I won't be alone_

* * *

><p>The sounds reach his ears like gentle whisper and touch his emotion. Len could certain their emotions are connected through her song. Sad and happy, cold and warm, they all shared together by voice come out from her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nemurenai no wa kodomo da kara kodoku da kara heiki datta kedo<strong>

**Yume o minagara yoru o sugoshitai to kanjita no wa hajimete sa**

**Lullaby For You**

**Hoshi wa kanarazu kagayaku kara**

**May tomorrow be wonderful, too**

**Itsuka wa idaku kibou ga aru kara**

**Tesaguri no yami de mo hitori ja nai**

_Because that which is sleepless is a child, because it's loneliness, I was fine_

_But it's the first time that I've felt that I want to pass the night while dreaming_

_Lullaby For You_

_Because the stars will certainly shine_

_May tomorrow be wonderful, too_

_Because there's a hope that I'll embrace someday_

_Even in the darkness of fumbling, I won't be alone_

* * *

><p><em>Her voice painted the white blank canvas around her, enriching it with her voice. By seeing I might don't know what change within view around me, but by feeling, I know the atmosphere around me slightly changed. The once blank portrait is now painted with so many colors.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kioku no naka de kizami ikite yukitai<strong>

**Mou sude ni the past is gone eternally**

**Lullaby For You**

**Ashita no hikari wa matte iru kara**

**May tomorrow be wonderful, too**

**Te o toriaeru chikara ga areba**

**Nemuri kara samete mo hitori ja nai**

**Hitori ja nai**

_Within my memories, I want to engrave and live_

_Already, the past is gone eternally_

_Lullaby For You_

_Because the light of tomorrow is waiting_

_May tomorrow be wonderful, too_

_If the strength of being able to take up each other's hands exists_

_Then even when I wake from slumber, I won't be alone_

_I won't be alone_

* * *

><p>Len slowly open his eyes as the song reach the end. He feels a bit disappointed because it's end so fast. Though he has memorized everything he needed. The moment from the songs starts till end, he has remembered it all.<p>

"So … how was it?" ask Kir

Len smile "No problem, I think I got the gist of it"

"Thanks, I am looking forward to it"

"Alright I am pumped up. I will end this as soon as possible"

"And one more things …"

"Yes? What is it?"

"…"

…

…

…

Len is back at his worn out house. He keeps focus on feather pens he holds on his right hand, doing his forging job. His writing job could not progress smoothly. Sometimes he just find himself keep spacing out. There are too many things inside the story which he doesn't agree. He hate the most when he keep repeating the same kind of writing style, that's why it's a headache for him when this kind of thing happen.

After reaching the end of his idea, he relaxes himself by having some warm coffee.

"I wonder why she acts so strange"

_Flashback_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"… _could you let me take care of the ending …."_

"_huh? Why?"_

"_Umm … no particular reason … I just feel like it"_

_End of Flashback_

"That time … it's the first time I see her sad face"

The boy stares at his table once again looking at his paperwork. Without doubt anymore, he sits back and starts to write the world based on her songs.

_For those who wanna know how Kir looks like, you guys could visit my profile_


End file.
